Slow
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Possible mutlific story if you guys like it! Quinn goes to New York for spring break and stays with Santana, Rachel and Kurt. Neither have stopped thinking about the night of the wedding. Quinntana


Slow

A/N: Hey Quinntana people! (: I've never written for this couple before!

This was a prompt given to me on tumblr!

Read the A/N at the end please (:

I hope you enjoy!

Santana is currently lounging on the couch, her feet draped across Kurt as she checks her twitter on her cell phone. They're watching some stupid TV show that isn't entertaining to her at all. However she'll take this over being in her stuffy dorm room any day.

Moving to New York had definitely been the best decision for her. So what she didn't go to college? She is living in New York with two people that she cares about and two people that are becoming her best friends. Not that she will ever admit that sober. And she's making her dream come true. _Well_, she's working on it.

There is a loud knocking on the metal door and they all three look over in the direction of it as if that will open it. "Rachel get the door," Santana mumbles, sliding down more into the couch and burying her head into one of the pillows. She glances over at Rachel who had been in the chair next to the couch.

"Why do I have to?" She asks with a huff, even though she is already standing up.

Santana doesn't even bother answering the question since Rachel is halfway to the door. It doesn't even matter why because she is doing it.

Neither Santana of Kurt bother getting up or even looking over that way to see who it is. Kurt directs his attention back to the TV and Santana closes her eyes letting out a content sigh. She really has no interest in whoever is at the door because she has no friends in this city yet. Except Rachel and Kurt so she knows it isn't for her.

The metal door squeaks open and then Santana and Kurt hear Rachel let out a loud squeak. Santana's eyes snap open again and she looks up at Kurt who is now looking in the direction of the door with a smile already trying to get out from underneath her feet.

Santana huffs but sits up, now curious who is at the door. As soon as she turns to look she spots Quinn and Rachel walking into the living area towards them.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaims surprised and the tone of her voice makes Kurt and Rachel look at her with furrowed brows. "Uh what are you doing here?" She asks ignoring their looks as she stands up from the couch.

Quinn smiles a bit shyly at Santana and bites down on her lip but after a few seconds she lets her eyes flicker over to Rachel and Kurt once she realizes she'd been staring at Santana for a little too long. "Spring break," She says with a shrug. "I thought I'd come and stay with you guys. If that is okay anyway." She says, looking between the three of them.

Santana looks like a deer caught in headlights and she looks at basically everything except for Quinn as she mentally curses at herself. Her and Quinn had promised that things wouldn't become awkward between them after that night and she isn't holding up her end of that deal.

"Of course it's fine." Rachel says a bit too overjoyed as she puts an arm around Quinn, pulling her into a side hug. "This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaims, squeezing the blonde in her arms.

Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel but can't help smiling to herself.

She's excited too.

However when Rachel pulls her away, babbling on and on about all of the things they are going to do together and all of the places they're going to go, her smile is replaced with a scowl.

o0o0o0o

Santana walks into her apartment a little after 2 a.m that night. A part of her was hoping that the others would be awake, but she knew that was wishful thinking. As quietly as possible, she closes the giant door behind her and makes her way into the kitchen.

She sets her bag down on the counter and turns on the small lamp in the corner before walking over to the refrigerator. She grabs a bottle of water and spins around, only to just about jump out of her skin. "Quinn," She breathes out, holding a hand over her heart. "You scared me," She mumbles, opening the lid to her water.

Quinn smiles and sits down at one of the stools. "Sorry," She apologizes, watching Santana take a long drink of water. "How was work?" She asks curiously.

Santana puts the water on the counter and rolls her eyes. "Well, I got hit on by like a 100 drunk guys, I don't know I lost count. I even think some of them were gay." She says waving her hand dissmisively. "And I had one guy spill a drink on me," She says motioning to the stain on the front of her dress.

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. "I thought you liked being a bartender." She says raising a brow at the girl across from her.

Santana just shrugs. "I do, it's fun. Some nights just have worse crowds than others." She explains. "And they're kind of making me hate musicals." She adds with a smirk.

Quinn looks at her curiously. "Haven't you always hated musicals?" She asks with a smirk, even though she knows that isn't true. Santana always makes fun of Kurt and Rachel for being so obsessed with them when in reality Santana was a closet Broadway freak as well.

"Yes," Santana answers rolling her eyes. "But working at Callbacks and being around all of those freaks all night and listening to them sing show tunes makes me want to stab something very sharp into my ears." She says making the blonde grimace.

Quinn can't help but chuckle at her friend though, "I think you really love it." She says boldly and Santana only rolls her eyes and scoffs in response. "Anyway, I wanted to come tonight, but Rachel kind of kept me busy." She says rolling her own eyes.

Santana bites her lip and nods her head. "it's fine." she shrugs. "I know that Rachel is excited you are here." She says, moving her eyes down to the cap siting on the counter as her fingers start knocking it around.

"I didn't just come here to see Rachel." Quinn says truthfully. "Is she the only one excited to see me?" She asks, her voice lowering as she raises a brow at the Latina.

Santana looks up from the water bottle on the table to meet Quinn's eyes. "Who else did you come here to see?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"Answer my question first." Quinn retorts, leaning forward on her forearms towards Santana who is across the island from her.

Santana holds her eyes for a second before rolling hers and sighing. "Whatever, It'll be good to have someone normal around here for a change. Rachel and Kurt are cool but I could use a break." She says making Quinn shake her head, but smile. She knows this is Santana's way of saying that she is excited to see her.

"What about Brody?" Quinn asks curiously.

Santana groans and shakes her head. "Rachel's sex doll? I can do without him as well." She says making Quinn grimace. "yeah, it's all that do. Fair warning."

Quinn chuckles once again and stands up from her stool. She walks around the island over to Santana who is watching her curiously. "Santana, all honesty," she starts, stopping right in front of the brunette. "I _just_ came to see _you_. Kurt and Rachel are just a small bonus." She adds with a shrug.

Santana swallows and blinks. "W-why?" She asks, mentally slapping herself for stumbling over her words. It's just that Quinn is _really_ close to her.

Quinn smiles, obviously pleased with the effect she's having over Santana. "Because I haven't stopped thinking about you since the wedding." She admits, finding Santana's hand that is resting on the counter. She lets two of her fingers softly trace the skin of the back of her hand, up and down.

Santana looks down at her hand and tries to wrap her mind around what Quinn is telling her. But her mind is all clouded up and she can't focus on anything except Quinn's fingers tracing circles on her hand.

Quinn hadn't been the only one not able to stop thinking about that night.

"At first, I thought it was just really good sex and I needed to get laid." Quinn says, making Santana's eyes move back up to her. The brunette looks a bit disappointed. "So I got laid." Quinn continues, "But it didn't make me stop thinking about you. If anything it made me think about you even more." She says honestly.

Santana opens her mouth to say something, but her voice doesn't seem to be working.

Quinn just smiles at her, continuing the caressing on her hand, only now she's stroking her fingers halfway up Santana's forearm and back down. "I still tried to convince myself it was just about the sex because let's face it, it was awesome." She says and this gains a grin from Santana. "_But_," Quinn emphasizes, her face turning thoughtful. "But then I started thinking about other things…"

"What kind of other things?" Santana asks quietly, her voice raspy.

Quinn licks her lips as her eyes follow her fingers up and down Santana's arm. "Like not just sex things." She says, moving her eyes back up to find Santana's who is looking back at her with curiosity and a bit of nervousness. "Like going out to dinner with you, holding your hand, cuddling with you on the couch or bed while watching TV and movies." She lists off and Santana seems to forget how to breathe.

"Taking walks together, taking _baths_ together," She says, her voice dropping an octave and a smirk forming on her face. "Also going to Callbacks and getting to sing our own duets together and annoy all of the single people there with our nauseating cuteness and awesome chemistry." she says making Santana chuckle softly. "Just like they annoy you now." She adds knowingly.

Santana inhales deeply and glances back down at Quinn's hand that is still stroking her arm. She clears her throat and shakes her head, trying to clear the fog. "Quinn," She sighs, pulling away from the blonde and taking a few steps back. "This is….this is a lot." she says honestly, running her fingers through her hair.

Quinn nods her head and takes a step towards Santana. "I know," She amends softly. "I'm sorry, that was kind of a lot to unload on you." She says regretfully.

"What are you even saying Quinn? That you want to be with me? Like be my girlfriend?" Santana asks confused.

Quinn leans back on the island, "I don't know." She says honestly. "It's been confusing for me but I do know that I have missed you and that it's not just about sex." She explains with a small shrug.

Santana sighs and leans up against the counter opposite Quinn and folds her arms over her chest. "Look Quinn, I don't really think getting into a relationship is the best idea for me." She says honestly, her brows furrowing. "I mean honestly, I haven't stopped thinking about you either, but-

"You're still not over Brittany." Quinn finishes knowingly.

"I'm trying." Santana says with a sigh. "I mean I'm moving on, I am. But still, it hasn't been that long."

Quinn nods her head in understanding and pushes herself off the counter. "Well like I said, I don't really know what I want." She says taking a step towards Santana. "I wouldn't be ashamed to be with a girl, that isn't the problem but it still doesn't mean it's not confusing. I mean I've never thought of a girl in that way before you." She explains, taking another step towards the brunette. "So we can just take it slow?" She suggests, hesitantly reaching out and placing her hands on Santana's forearms.

Santana looks down at Quinn's hands and watches them slide down her arms until the reach her hands, tangling their fingers together. She then looks back up at Quinn and gives her a slightly unsure smile but nods her head. "Slow sounds good." She says, her smile growing.

Quinn smiles back and lets out a breath of relief. She bites down on her lip and lets her eyes dart back and forth between Santana's for a few seconds before she finally takes the plunge and presses her lips against Santana's.

**A/N:** I'm thinking about turning this into an actual story but I haven't decided. I know there are probably a lot of stories out there with this idea so if it's too repetitive so let me know! Also let me know of course if you liked it and would like me to continue!

If I turn it into a story I'll probably revise this and add some in betweens and a bit more of a backstory. But it'll be the same concept and include the same scenes!

Let me know!

Tumblr o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o


End file.
